The Child of the night
by NickHimSelf
Summary: A story made up about a french Hellsing-like organization with their own supernatural creature as their super-agent. What happens when this agency gets into a border skirmish with hellsing? Rated PG-13 for violence, please read and review.
1. Contact

Hellsing paranormal creature file number 58734665-XXB  
  
Name: Jean-Paul Garous  
Species Classification: Ascended Loup-Garou  
Height: Human height 1.98 meters, werewolf height 2.38 meters  
Weight: Human weight 136.08 kg., werewolf weight 317.51 kg.  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Yellow  
Age: 359  
Group Affiliation: Knights of Charlemagne, French anti-paranormal creature division.  
Church affiliation: Independent Christian, not affiliated to any denomination.  
Aliases: The Night Stalker, Wolf man, Beast Master.  
Training: As a human, Masseur Garous was a member of the French Foreign Legion and fought in more than 50 wars and skirmishes around the world.  
Abilities: Jean-Paul Garous is a werewolf of the highest order. He has completely perfected his control over his transformations. He can assume full werewolf form in 15 seconds, at any time of day or night, and can remain in this form as long as he likes. He retains his full mental facilities while transformed and has no change in personality except a profound upswing in aggression. While fully transformed, he has the strength to lift 8000 kg. His sense of smell is 3,000 to 4,000 times more sensitive than a timber wolf, and his hearing is acute enough to detect a mouse running through grass at 100 meters. He can achieve a top running speed of 100 kph, and hold it for 1 hour unaided. His regenerative powers vary from spectacular to almost non- existent. His healing and regenerating, as well as his endurance, are dependant upon the moon. When he is bathed in the light of the full moon, his regeneration tops even Alucard's. Any wounds received heal instantly and cause no damage. When the moon is new, his healing slows to just above human norm. If he is killed while the moon is small, he will be brought to life again when bathed in the full moon's light. His endurance is also dependant on the moon. When the moon is full his endurance is unlimited. When the moon is new his endurance is that of an Olympic level athlete.  
Weaponry: Jean-Paul takes advantage of his incredible strength and sensory capabilities by carrying a variety of weapons too powerful for human use. He has a pair of custom mirror-imaged .500 S&W revolvers, which have been further modified to take full-moon clips. He also wields a custom semi-automatic 20mm sniper rifle. He has been known to use other weapons, such a General Electric M-60 "Vulcan" 20mm Gatling gun.  
History: Jean-Paul Garous is the last of a long line of werewolves. He was born in the year 1642 on a small French farm. At age 18 his werewolf abilities began to surface. Unlike his predecessors, Jean-Paul reveled in his new-found power and sought to gain full control over it. He joined the Foreign Legion and spent the next two and a half centuries honing his combat and tracking skills. He discovered abilities that his ancestors had only dreamed of, and in doing so became the most powerful werewolf of his line. He joined the Knights of Charlemagne in 1910 after a vampire and his ghoul minions ambushed his foreign legion squad and left him for dead. When the full moon restored him to life he tracked down and killed every one of the vampires, and in doing so found that they presented the ultimate challenge. He immediately sought out more vampires to hunt. The Knights of Charlemagne saw that their goals and his were the same: kill vampires. They contacted him, and he joined them in order to find more challenges and prey. They helped him to further develop his powers and gave him access to heavy weaponry. He has hunted vampires and monsters with them ever since.  
Weaknesses: Garous has overcome many of his werewolf weaknesses over the course of time. He is now barely harmed by silver and is unaffected by garlic. Blessed weaponry does not harm him as he is not un-dead. His one psychological weakness is a tendency to be reckless and impulsive.  
Closing notes: Garous presents a definite threat to both Hellsing and Division XIII. He possesses power on a level with Alucard and Father Anderson and is backed by a well funded, well connected, well armed organization. He should be approached with extreme caution and should never be provoked. However, he should not be allowed free reign on Protestant territory as his organization is secular and therefore an enemy of Hellsing.  
  
Chapter 1: Contact  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Alucard, Seras, Intregra, Father Anderson, or any other Hellsing character.  
  
Jean-Paul Garou stepped out of the door of his small, rented room and looked through hallway window at the sky. The moon was full and shining almost as bright as day. It was the perfect night for his assignment. He went back into his room and gathered up a large bag of equipment. Closing the door and locking it up, he headed out to the night's work.  
  
* * * *  
Belle Chervouz ran through the moonlit streets in terror. She knew better than to walk the streets at this hour on the night of the full moon, but tonight she had been so angry at her parents she hadn't cared. Having left the house after another huge argument over school, she had been the local hang-out with her friends, and had lost track of time. Rushing home, she had noticed a group of tall, pale men following her. Stopping to look behind her, she had seen their fangs glistening in the moonlight. She had never believed the stories her Grandma told about Vampires and Loup-Garou, always dismissing it as old fashioned nonsense.  
  
Now she knew better.  
  
When she had seen the fangs she started running. The men followed along at an easy jog. She could sense that they were playing with her, enjoying her fear. Hurtling along a back alley, she turned a corner and came to a dead end. She frantically looked around for another exit, but all the doors were boarded up in this part of town. She was just about to try climbing the wall when she heard the vampires come running around the corner. She screamed and sank to the ground in terror. When the vampires saw this they laughed heartily.  
  
The vampires hissed in satisfaction and darted the length of the alley. She screamed again and tried to run past them out of the closed space. They laughed and threw her back in again. She sank to her knees and covered her face. The first two vampires grabbed her, pinned her arms, and held her neck up. The third bared his fangs and lowered his face to her neck. Her last thought was to hope her parents would forgive her.  
  
Suddenly the vampire on her right was thrown back away from her. A moment later the one on the left was tossed away in a shower of blood. A thunderous report came from the end of the alley. She looked up, and saw a man standing at the end of the alley holding a huge revolver in his right hand. He fired again, hitting the third vampire in the stomach and stunning him. She sat, dazed, as he reloaded and thrust the revolver into a holster on his leg.  
  
"Come on, girl," he said. "There will be more of them here soon." He picked her up as though she weighed nothing, and set off at a dead run. As they left the alley, she saw the vampires dig themselves out of the garbage in the alley and race after them.  
  
As they turned a corner, they saw a crowd of people ahead of them. The man slowed to a stop and put Belle aside in a door way. He turned to the crowd, who he realized now were a vampire and his ghouls.  
  
"Stand aside!" he yelled. "I must return this girl to her home. Stand aside or I will kill you all!" The vampire laughed.  
  
"You!" he said. "A mere human? Kill a vampire warrior and his faithful minions? Impossible!"  
  
"You are correct," said the man. "If I were a mere human, I could not kill you. However," he said, grinning ferally, "I am not a mere human." With these words he turned his face to the sky and spread his arms. Moonlight bathed every part of him, and he began to change. He grew until he seemed to fill the street with his mass. Hair sprouted on every part of him, and his hands spouted four inch claws. His mouth filled with long, wicked fangs, and his head mutated into that of a monstrous, huge wolf. He still stood on two legs and wore clothes, but he no longer looked remotely human.  
  
"I am Loup-Garou!" he said, in a voice that was so loud and guttural it sounded like a growl. "Puny examples of Nosferartu like yourselves could never hope to defeat one such as I. I am as strong as the moon, and as fast as the wind. Flee, foul beasts!"  
  
The vampire backed away in fear, and then shouted, "We are many and he is one. We can destroy him! ATTACK!!"  
  
The ghouls raced toward the werewolf, claws and fangs bared. He met their charge, bowling two of them over as he hit them. He spun around and plunged his clawed hands into their chests. They convulsed in agony as he closed his fists around their hearts and ripped them out. With a terrifying howl, he raced toward the rest of the ghouls, reaching them in an instant. He leapt forward and closed his massive jaws around a ghoul head, crushing it. Using the ghoul's falling body as leverage, he jumped ten feet to the next one and tore his throat out with his monstrous teeth. Spinning around, he slashed the ghoul's chest open with his claws, ripping out the heart. The other ghouls were too far away to reach by jumping, so he pulled out two massive magnum revolvers and shot them through the heads and hearts. He turned and saw several more ghouls converging on a helplessly screaming Belle. He covered the hundred feet between them in an instant, using long, four-legged leaps. He picked up two ghouls and smashed their heads against the wall in front of him, crushing their skulls. He threw the bodies aside and then slashed the hearts from the last three ghouls and threw them at the master vampire.  
  
"How is this possible?" he said. "No Loup-Garou is this powerful!"  
"I am," growled Jean-Paul, and, bringing up his huge revolvers, emptied them into the vampire's face. He quickly reloaded, shoving circular moon-clips into the cylinders, and fired two more rounds into the vampire's heart. The creature crumbled into dust as the bullets tore it's chest apart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!" came a cry from the end of the street. The three vampires that had followed bell originally came hurtling into view, drawing machine pistols from their coats as they came. "Father!" Hurling curses and insults at the werewolf, they fired their weapons at him. He simply stood their, letting them hit him, until the guns were empty. The bullet holes closed as soon as they opened, healing so fast that he barely felt them. The vampires looked at him in terror.  
  
"That was pretty good shooting," he growled. "Now it's my turn." He raised the two S&W .500 magnums and blew the vampires apart. Every shot hit the head or the heart. The three vampires collapsed and crumbled into dust.  
  
The werewolf reloaded his magnums and thrust them into their holsters. Then, as Belle watched, he shrank and collapsed in on him self until he was human-looking once more. He turned to her.  
  
"Go home, girl," he said. "You're safe now." Terrified, she grabbed her purse and ran away, more frightened of this werewolf than she was of the vampires. He shrugged, uncaring, and pulled a radio out of his backpack.  
  
"Jean-Paul Garous to Knights of Charlemagne HQ," he said into the radio. "Mission accomplished. All vampires exterminated. England can sleep peacefully tonight. 


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2: Suspicion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Integra, Walter, Father Anderson, or Alucard. (Or Smith and Wesson, if that matters).  
  
Integra Hellsing sat at her desk, poring over the yesterday's sheaf of reports on paranormal activity. It was the usual Hellsing fair, with a group of ghouls popping up in Midwestern England, a supposed vampire sighting in London, and a group of vampires and ghouls in Southern England. She set the reports aside and picked up the latest sheaf of correspondence. Something rather odd caught her eye. The group of vampires and ghouls in the south were gone! Overnight they had disappeared. The report stated that the vampires were presumed dead, because several ghoul bodies had been found in the village square.  
  
"How strange," mused Integra. Was the Vatican interfering with Hellsing's operations again? No, that couldn't be right. Father Anderson did not use guns, and the report stated that the square looked like a war zone, with bullet holes everywhere.  
  
Integra picked up her phone. "Walter," she said. "Can you get me the police autopsy reports for the ghouls whose bodies were found last night?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Integra," replied Walter. "You shall have them within the hour."  
  
"What's the matter, Integra?" came a sarcastic voice from the far end of the room. "Is Hellsing not good enough for you?" Alucard stepped from the wall, grinning.  
  
"Of course not, Alucard, and you know it. I have a suspicion that I want confirmed. I believe that a police report by someone with no knowledge of the supernatural might give me the information I need. Now, go away and stop bothering me. I need to finish reading these reports." Integra turned away and picked up the next group of papers.  
  
"Yes, Miss Integra," said Alucard. He turned and departed through the east wall. Integra sat and read reports for another 45 minutes. Just as she was finishing up, Walter called her on the intercom.  
  
"Miss Integra, I have acquired the police report. I am faxing it to you now." Integra's fax machine buzzed and rolled out a 2-page report. She picked it up and looked it over.  
  
"Thank you, Walter. That will be all for now."  
  
"Yes, Miss Integra."  
  
Integra put down the phone and read the police report. It said that the bodies were already in an advanced state of decay, which was normal, being that they were ghouls. Almost all of the bodies had had their hearts removed, apparently by an animal with huge claws. Several of them had been shot by a huge handgun. Several slug fragments had been dug out of the walls of the square, and tentatively identified as coming form the new .500 S&W magnum. One body's head had been crushed by the jaws of a large animal. The coroner was baffled, for on close inspection the bite pattern was that of a wolf, but it was a large as a grizzly bear's. The coroner could come up with no explanation for this and feared that a mutant animal was running loose in Southern England.  
  
"Oh," chuckled Integra. "You have no idea." She put down the report, interlocked her fingers, and thought. "It's just as I suspected," she mused.  
  
Integra picked up the phone. "Walter," she said. "Please place a call to Paris. I believe our friends in the Knights of Charlemagne have some answering to do.  
  
:: Okay, so what do you think? PLEASE R&R, I'm not writing any more until some one gives me some feedback. Sorry the chapter is so short. If there are any inconsistencies with the characters from the Anime or Manga, let me know, since I've only read the Vol. 1 Manga. 


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing, Alucard, etc. etc. etc.  
  
Francis Chervouz sat at his desk idly reading reports. This was just the sort of leadership detail he hated. It was boring, usually routine, and completely impossible to delegate. He hadn't anticipated this when he took over the Knights. He had anticipated leading at the head of his troops, wiping out the unnatural menace of vampires and re-living his family's glorious past. Then he had run head-first into bureaucratic reality. Nowadays it was just read reports, go to meetings, and try not to die of boredom. However, what happened next made him wish that he could just keep it that way.  
  
As he finished what seemed the billionth report of the day, the private line on his desk rang. He wondered who it could be, as the caller- ID came up blank. Curious, he picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he said. "Who is this?"  
"Why, Francis, I'm hurt. After all these years you still haven't added me to your ID."  
He sighed. Integra Hellsing. Whenever this woman called him, there was sure to be trouble.  
"What do you want, Integra?"  
  
The playful tone in her voice evaporated as she focused on business.  
  
"There has been an odd incident in one of the southern villages in England," she said. "It seems that a gaggle of ghouls and 4 vampires were eradicated by a large beast. What is even more odd is that this beast seemed to have an accomplice. One who used," she paused for effect, "newly made American .500 magnums. Now, tell me, Francis, would you know anything about that?  
  
Chervouz shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The truth was, he knew everything about that particular incident. His niece, Belle, had been the one who Garous had rescued from the vampires. He had known about the ghoul buildup in her village for several months, and Hellsing had not moved fast enough for his liking. Fearing for his niece's safety, he had sent Garous out to get rid of the vampires. Not a moment too soon, either.  
  
He said none of this, of course. He was not that stupid. Instead he layered his voice with disdain and replied, "Of course not, Integra. I believe England is your jurisdiction, is it not? Why would I know anything about an incident there?"  
  
"Very well. I will accept you your word this time. I just thought I should ask, seeing as your Masseur Garous is known to leave just such a trail of destruction behind him. Indeed, his talent for it surpasses even Alucard's.  
  
Francis smiled. "You have no idea," he said, before hanging up.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean-Paul Garous walked down the hall of the Knights of Charlemagne training center. It was a huge armory, VR training deck, and 2-mile firing range built into the side of a mountain. Today he was getting a rare treat, for today was qualifying day for his favorite weapon: the M60A1 Vulcan cannon. Because of ammunition cost and the destructive capabilities of the weapon, he was only allowed to play with it once a year.  
  
He stepped into the armory and began the shift. 1 minute later, he walked out in full Werewolf form, carrying the Vulcan and wearing a 2000 round belt carrier for it on his back. He also had a 200 round box of 20mm H.E.A.T. rounds, and a 200 round box of D.U. rounds. Oh, yes, he was going to have fun today.  
  
The firing range for the Vulcan had been specially set up for mobile combat. The qualifying objective was to destroy 5 armored drone tanks that fired laser tag dummy ammunition. If his hit ratio during the destruction was less than 95%, he would fail the test. He would also fail if he was hit by more than 3 laser beams from the dummy rounds. He was determined not to fail.  
  
Garous stepped to the firing line, hefting the massive Gatling gun to his hip. Even with all his werewolf strength, it was still a handful. He waited as the tanks began to activate, and then, fired. The huge cannon set up a terrific racket, and bucked in his hands like a fire hose. He wrestled it down, and started the fun.  
  
The 20mm ball ammo sliced through the tanks like a hot knife through butter. The first tank took 300 rounds before it collapsed, reduced to little more than fragments. The second soaked up about 400 before it disintegrated into shrapnel. He moved around the entire time, avoiding the laser tag dummy rounds the tanks were firing, using his hearing and his sense of smell more than his sight to aim. He heard a tank tread over the background noise of the cannon, and smelled cordite from the dummy rounds that had a different tang than that of his own weapon. Using his eyes to ascertain that the direction he was pointing in was where the tank was, he held down the trigger until the tank was dust.  
  
Jean-Paul paused, and darted behind a cardboard barricade that represented a building. He kicked out the ball ammo belt, shrugged the huge belt carrier off of his back, and quickly threaded the belt of H.E.A.T. shells into the cannon from a box on his carrying harness. He stepped back out, reacquired his aim, and blew the tank to kingdom come. It was literally vaporized as the High Explosive Anti Tank shells pounded into it. He fired the rest of the belt into the surrounding area of the tank for good measure, and then threw down the empty box and threaded the belt of Depleted Uranium rounds into the Vulcan.  
  
He turned to the last tank, ducked to avoid a laser tag round, and then fired. The heavy D.U. bullets blew huge chunks out of the armor, and effectively destroyed it in less than 5 seconds. Garous checked that there were no more targets, and then triumphantly turned to get his score. He set the huge cannon down and went over to the range control officer, shifting back to human as he did. It always made the humans nervous if he stayed in beast form.  
  
"Well?" he said. "How did I do?" The range officer lowered the video camera he had been filming the spectacle with, and smiled.  
"Passed as always," he said. "97.3 hit percentage, a .3% rise from last time. Good job."  
"What's the camera for?" asked Jean-Paul.  
"Just a little proof for a bet that I made. My good friend the armory manager wouldn't believe me when I told him you could use that thing like that. I believe he owes me some 300 francs now.  
  
Jean-Paul chuckled as he walked away. He shifted again, picked up the weapon and various ammunition carriers, and brought them back to the armory for maintenance. After seeing that they were put in their proper places, he put his shirt and coat back on, collected his magnums, and headed off down the hall.  
  
As Jean-Paul left the building, the small cell phone in his pocket buzzed. Flipping it open, he readied himself for another mission, and was surprised to hear the voice of Francis Chervouz.  
  
"Come up to my office, Jean-Paul," said Masseur Chervouz. "We need to talk."  
  
* *  
*  
  
Well, what do you think? Does this make up for the short second chapter? Sorry that there's not more Hellsing, I'm building up to that. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Ideas for the next chapter are welcome, flames are not. 


	4. Chapter 4: Parting

Chapter 4: Parting  
  
Jean-Paul Garouz walked into the offices of Francis Chervouz, feeling slightly apprehensive. It was generally assumed that when the boss called you into the office, heads would roll.  
  
"Did you need something, sir?" asked Jean-Paul as he sat down.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the method in which you disposed of those ghouls. You were specifically told to get rid of them without shifting, were you not? The evidence that your beast left behind is making Hellsing suspicious."  
  
"Sir," said Jean-Paul indignantly, "your niece's life was in danger. I had to shift to ensure her safety."  
  
"Did you really? That's odd, because Belle said that you shifted before the creatures were even close, and went on the offensive. You have to stop doing this, Jean! You are making both Hellsing and the Vatican suspicious with your antics. And lately it seems as though you are losing control of your beast. Is this true?"  
  
"I'll tell you what is true," said Jean-Paul, rising from his chair. "The Knights and their leader have gone soft, that is what is true. You have of late become more concerned about PR and your own image than you are about lives! Regardless of what your niece says, she would very likely have died if I had not shifted when I did. I saved her life at risk to my own, and yet now you reprimand me for doing so?! You have become a disgrace to this organization, and I want no more of it."  
  
Jean-Paul turned to go, and then stopped. Francis sat in his chair, saddened by his friend's outburst. He looked up as Jean-Paul stopped. "Was there anything else, my friend?"  
  
"Yes. The weapons that you have been gracious enough to allow me use of. I would like to purchase them from you. These magnums," he said, drawing them and twirling them on his fingers, "the sniper rifle, and that wonderful Vulcan cannon. How much do you want for them?"  
  
"You are one of my best friends, regardless of your opinion of how I run this organization," replied Francis. "And as you are really the only one strong enough to use those weapons anyway, I will only charge you for the ammunition that you have expended in training and missions. The total," he said, tapping on a keyboard, "Comes to 3,000 U.S. dollars. I trust that you have that much saved up from various mercenary outings in your past?"  
  
"Yes, my savings are more than sufficient. I thank you for counting me among your friends. The feeling is mutual, I assure you. Honestly, this was bound to happen. I have of late been restless, and you know what happens when I am restless. I must move on. But I wish to take back my angry words of a few minutes ago. I want us to part as friends."  
  
Francis rose from his chair, and embraced Jean-Paul. The Director barely came up to the other man's shoulder. "I will miss you, Jean. I wish you luck in your travels; may you finally find a place to rest."  
  
"And may you achieve your goal and eradicate the vampire menace. Rest assured, I will still be helping with that!"  
  
Jean-Paul turned and headed out of the office doors, leaving his friend to contemplate the words that he had heard. Was he going soft? Had he lost his nerve? They were certainly things to consider.  
  
Pierre Consteau helped Jean-Paul load his newly-purchased weapons into his truck. He was sad to see his friend go, but was prepared for it. He had seed this coming for several months.  
  
A moving van was the only thing sufficient to hold all of the massive firearms that Jean-Paul had taken with him, so that is what they were using. The last gun was loaded in, and the doors were closed. Jean-Paul embraced Pierre and goodbyes were exchanged. Then Jean-Paul jumped into his van and drove away.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see him again," thought Pierre, and then turned and walked back into the headquarters. He had some work to do. A new recruit was coming in to take Jean-Paul's place. His name was John Carrigan.  
  
:: Ok, I know this chapter wasn't all that great. I'm tying this in with my other Knights story, Charlemagne's Champion, and I'm going to put Jean-Paul in there. So read that one if you want more of this character and organization. Ciao! 


End file.
